


The Unexpected Thing

by mind_wanker (dudufactory)



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudufactory/pseuds/mind_wanker





	The Unexpected Thing

If time is the lethal weapon which can blur human beings' memories, sweet or not, precious or not, whether what Bradley needs to do is just wait and stand by...? Whether he should wait for the permanent to erase his memories on the man named Colin Morgan?

 

Only time will tell...

 

Bradley knows it is against the natural law to have a crush on a man---an Ulster man with lovely cheekbones, to be more details---while he is irresistibly attracted. He has a clear mind that he absolutely falls in love because never exsiting a person who appears in front of Bradley can make his stomach drop, further more, his prick ache.

 

It is Colin's thick accent and his delicious and seduce-people-to-bite bottom lip that result in Bradley's physiological reaction. This so-called Colin Morgan guy rolls purity and eroticism into one humanity-shaped vessel which, for the f*ck's sake, makes you highly priase the magic of the Creator, which makes Bradley's gorgeous want to be rubbed against something. Some stuff like...friction.

 

Stroking on and off from the beginning, he then accelerates his speed, imagining the man he loves and being lost in his fancy. Against the sheet, Bradley's rigid stick is wrapped with his right hand, up and down, up...and down...

 

Quicker leads to harder, and desire swallows him like a hunger. He beseeches for more and more...Colin...

 

'Colin...' He muffled, 'Col...'

 

'Yeah 'm here.' The owner of the name suddenly shows up near the bed, kneeling down and grinning at him.

 

'Wha-' Bradley opens his eyes as he got a nightmaire just now, with his mouth open like a funny fish. He tries to finish the whole swear sentence, while it seems that something---yes, his embarrassment--- always chokes his throat so that he has to give it up.

 

'Okay, I know you want to laugh at me. Please, go ahead.' Bradley heaves a sigh, ducking out of Colin's eyes, 'Now, you know my secret. Sorry...could probably make you sick...?!'

 

Bradley is wrong.

 

No jibes escape from the brunet's mouth at all. Instead, an unexpected kiss presses on his nape. What's beyond Bradley's mind is that, after the kiss, Colin straddles on him---his erection, to be accurate---and writhes his bottom against it.

 

'Col...? What'd you...Er...'

 

That hunger comes again.

 

'Bradley...'

 

This time, Colin kisses Bradley's mouth.

 

'Can you imagine I've got a wet pants under my trousers now? Brad, you owe me a dry pants...'


End file.
